


I'll Wait Here

by vogue91



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Love, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Actually, I was thinking about a very specific thing happened in ’48.” he whispered in her ear. Her face lightens up.“Ah, 1948. Great year, I have to say it.”





	I'll Wait Here

Night let the rays of the moon shine through my skin.

I didn’t know where to go.

I wandered aimlessly, looking for something to feed on, thirst gripping on my throat.

I couldn’t even think straight, I could only feel the instinct tearing through me. I had never felt an animal like that.

I didn’t know what drew me to that pub. Perhaps a light will to survive, thinking that inside I would’ve found what I was looking for.

And that how it was. I had found a reason to keep on living.

 

~

 

It was 1948. It’s been decades, yet the memory of that face would’ve been burned in my mind for the whole eternity, forever crystalized in the ice of my heart.

Often, I wonder what had convinced Alice to trust _that_ vision. She doesn’t really believe in people, she says they change their minds too often, that their mind is an intricate maze of feelings that can lead to a million different paths.

But on that day, she was waiting for me. I never asked how long she had been there, nor how longer she would’ve resisted before giving up.

Probably forever. In some way, that went across her visions, she knew that I was gonna arrive, sooner or later.

I stare at her. We’re in our room, trying to keep busy for yet another infinite night.

Being a vampire has got its advantages, but I can’t deny boredom isn’t a part of it.

I don’t know what I would do without this little elf of mine. With her being so wearying, so obsessive, but also so damn intense, she’s capable of turning the slow ticking of the clock in hours slipping on us without me even noticing.

She turns to face me, and she sees I’m watching her.

“What are you thinking about, Whitlock?” she asks. I shrug.

“About you, Alice. What else?” I say, smiling.

She rolls her eyes, but she can’t hide that vague sense of gratification.

“Well, of course. There’s nothing else to do, so why shouldn’t you think about the small crazy vampire, right?” she ironizes. I get closer and hug her.

“Actually, I was thinking about a very specific thing happened in ’48.” he whispered in her ear. Her face lightens up.

“Ah, 1948. Great year, I have to say it.”

 

~

 

“You’ve got to be Jasper.” she told me, with a smile. The depth of her eyes, sprinkled of honey, fascinated me.

“Yes, it’s me Ma’am. But you...” she didn’t let me finish and burst out laughing.

“Well, you took your sweet time! I was starting to believe you weren’t coming.” she took my hand and dragged me outside the bar. I was following her, as if I was unable to stop walking. I didn’t really understand what was going on. My military background didn’t allow me to follow a stranger like that. And the last time my senses had convinced me to follow a woman, I had become a vampire.

But I knew she was different. She had nothing in common with Maria, Lucy and Nettie. They were the classical _femmes fatales,_ they existed to lure out their preys, in the same way as a Venus flytrap.

Alice instead, looked almost like a child. Childish was her smile, childish was her walk, the way she spoke. Her eyes only seemed those of a woman, of a woman hiding a secret.

Only after some time I found out that she ignored what secret that was.

I couldn’t not trust her. She wasn’t going to hurt me.

 

~

 

“It wasn’t all for nothing. You woke up and I was there, waiting for you.” I tell her, smiling. She frowns.

“First of all, it’s not exactly like that. I’ve been alone for some time before having that vision. And then, I’ve suffered the pain of oblivion, I had nothing to hold on to. So I’d say that... well, I deserved you.” she says. I laugh.

“Probably. It’s likely that it’s me who doesn’t deserve you, Alice.” I murmur, and she snorts.

“Don’t be your usual theatrical self, Jazz.” she scolds me. I pull back, taking her place in front of the window.

“You can’t deny it. After all, every time you and I, or all the others, have been in danger, it’s been because of me. Because of my thirst.” I point out, doing nothing to change her expression.

“Jasper Whitlock, you’re ridiculous. First of all, I’d like to remind you of James and Victoria. I think they’ve been our biggest problem up until now. Second, your thirst is a part of who you are, and it’s something we feel too, in case you didn’t notice.” she softens her voice and smiles, caressing my face. “And I have to say, I like you the best when your eyes are so dark. It reminds me of the first time I saw you.” she adds, tenderly.

“You’ve got a weird obsession with dangerous things.” I mutter, and she laughs.

“If you’re including yourself in the list... yes, then, a visceral passion.” she joes. I get close to her face and kiss her, tender.

“I love you.” I whisper once I pull back. Alice nods, satisfied.

“I love you too. And then again, it’s the supreme happiness of this life: being loved for who we are.” she smirks. “or _despite_ of who we are.” I shake my head and pat her on her shoulder.

“The fact that you love me _despite_ of who I am makes you even crazier than I thought.” I tell her, grinning.

Alice stands up and kisses my forehead.

“But I was talking about myself, Whitlock.” she said gracefully, then she leaves the room quickly, leaving me with a surprised look on my face.

I can’t believe how nonsensical this girl is. She’s always been able to turn the situation in her favour, to shut me up anytime I start feeling the guilt.

It’s one of the things that make her so special.

That, and the fact she’s all my life is made of.

 

~

 

“How do you know who I am?” I asked her, suddenly intimidated by that girl, reaching barely my chest in height, yet capable of making me feel uncomfortable.

“Let’s just say I’ve got a whole other perception of reality.” she replied, managing only to half hide her smile. I kept walking out of inertia, and couldn’t stop staring at her. I could only feel her disarming sincerity, mixed with a sense of relief that I found almost incredible.

I didn’t know it yet, but I had been the salvation of that incomprehensible young vampire, just as she had been for me.

We walked a long time, until we reached what she knew was going to be our home. I didn’t question her, I had trusted her once and it would’ve been wrong not to do it again.

I knew it was a new beginning, that Jasper Whitlock was going to die that day.

I became Jasper Hale, husband to Alice Cullen. A woman who loves me and let me love her. Despite all we are.

Perfect for each other.


End file.
